


Apologizing With Kittens

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, crowley is a sucker for zira as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are on a walk, when the angel spots a pet shop with some cats. Crowley claims he's allergic to cats and it wouldn't be ideal to have cats in the bookshop. With angel now pouting, even though he says he isn't, Crowley knows better. Maybe Crowley is going soft, when he makes his decision.





	Apologizing With Kittens

Crowley and Aziraphale are out on walk. It was such a lovely day, and Crowley had made a decision that him and the angel were not going to spend the wonderful day cooped up in the antique bookshop, so here they were walking the streets of London arm in arm.

“Thank you for getting us out of the bookshop.” Aziraphale said softly.

“Well, we couldn’t spend such a lovely day in that old bookshop.” Crowley replied with a laugh.

“I guess not…”, Aziraphale paused mid-sentence as they walked past a pet shop, “Let’s have a look” he continued as he pulled Crowley closer to the shop window.

Aziraphale stood as close to the window as he could, admiring a pen of cats in the window, all the different coloured balls of fur rolling around and playing with one another. He smiled as he watched, Crowley watched Aziraphale, a little grin appeared on his face… he did look quite adorable at how engaged he was.

Aziraphale turned to face Crowley, “What would you say, if I had a cat in the shop dearest?”

“Usually I’d say, yeah go for it, as it’s your shop, but I’m really not that much of a fan of cats and I am sure I am partly allergic to them… so me and the cat wouldn’t work. It would have to be one or the other, I’m afraid.” Crowley thought for a moment.

“You can’t be partly allergic to them, either you are, or you aren’t.” Aziraphale argued the point.

“Angel, please. I don’t want to argue about this. It’s just a cat.”

Aziraphale tried to pout, but Crowley stopped him, “I can see you pouting,”

“What! I am not pouting.” Aziraphale said. He knew he was pouting; he thought a cat for the shop would have been nice. A little friend, something to snuggle with besides Crowley, and a friendly greeting for the customers, but Crowley was right. You can’t have a cat, if your partner is allergic.

“You are pouting.” Crowley continued.

“I am not. Now come on, let’s go back to the bookshop. I’m hungry.” Aziraphale said quietly, grabbing Crowley’s arm as they began to walk again.

*****

For the rest of the afternoon, Aziraphale laid wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, with unlimited hot cocoa, and read while Crowley sat nestled up against him. Crowley was kind of feeling guilty not allowing his angel to have whatever he wanted, but he refused to let it show. He had his reputation of “tough” to uphold and wouldn’t let the angel see his “soft” side. Aziraphale wasn’t avoiding him in anyway as they were still laying close and somewhat snuggling, but he still felt a bit of tension between them, it was almost radiating off the angel.

Even later that night, when Aziraphale finally came to bed just after midnight, Crowley knew something was off, was it the slight argument they had or the whole “no to the cat” thing, that had upset Aziraphale. He felt Aziraphale slip into the bed, he pretended to be asleep as the angel leant over and brushed hair off his forehead before kissing him goodnight.

Aziraphale dozed off shortly after, leaving Crowley awake drowning in his thoughts and feeling guilty about his decisions. He had made a decision, and that was he was going to make his angel happy, no matter the consequences.

*****

By 6am, Crowley couldn’t stand lying in bed any longer. It’s not like he slept a wink anyway. Turning over, he looked at the angel beside him in the bed, Aziraphale was still fast asleep, smooshed against his pillow. Good, Aziraphale wasn’t awake yet, perfect. Crowley quietly slipped out of the bed, and down the stairs, desperately trying to not make them squeak.

He magically got himself dressed and caffeinated, doing everything quiet as a mouse. If he woke the angel, his surprise would be ruined.

Within 10 minutes, he was out the door.

*****

When Aziraphale woke up 20 minutes later, the bed was empty. He panicked, thinking Crowley had left him after their small argument yesterday and maybe acting a little weird around him. He felt sad about the cats but didn’t mean to make it so noticeable. He got out of bed, quickly going to search the kitchen and living room for the demon.

Finding the kitchen and living room empty, he almost felt like crying but he stopped himself when he managed to talk himself into believing Crowley would never leave him over a silly little argument, over a cat of all things. He settled on making some tea and giving Crowley a call.

Just as the kettle had boiled, he heard the shop door open. His face brightened and a small smirk appeared on his face.

“Angel? Where are you?” Crowley called out for him.

Aziraphale walked down the stairs, and almost lost it at the sight in front of him. Crowley came walking in with two cats lounging in his arms. “Crowley…” he started.

“Angel, before you say anything, I am sorry for our silly little fight yesterday. So, let me apologise with kittens,” Crowley smiled awkwardly, allowing the cats out of his arms and onto the floor, both of them bolting straight for Aziraphale.

“But dearest, I thought you didn’t want a cat.” Aziraphale reminded him, as he scooped the white cat off the floor and into his arms.

“I know, that’s why I bought two.” Crowley said as he came over to Aziraphale and rubbed the cat’s ear.

“I thought you were allergic…” Aziraphale said, suddenly remembering what Crowley had said about being “partly allergic.”

“I am. But to hell with it. If it makes you happy, I’ll have an entire family of cats in the shop.” Crowley said as he leant in to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Your getting soft with your old age, Crowley dear.” Aziraphale giggled cheekily.

“I am not getting soft!”

*****

Despite Aziraphale’s claims of the demon being soft, he still insisted he wasn’t.

Later that afternoon, after a few wines, and a big lunch, Aziraphale walked into the living room with one cat (the white one) in his arms to find Crowley asleep on the sofa, with the other cat (the black one) on his chest.

Aziraphale knew Crowley was soft. Crowley will never admit it though.

<< The cats for reference. 


End file.
